Love's Destination
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Meeting a stranger plus getting to know him was normal enough in those 13 hours on a plane. “Bumping” into that handsome stranger all over our destination - Japan was just weird. But falling in love with him, was something entirely different.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Credits – Vione, omen-chan**

**.:Dedicated to:.**

**Easily Written**

**Vione**

**omen-chan**

Chapter one – Meeting him, meeting her.

"Ne ne! Mom, are there any more stuffs that I need to bring? I think I put all the things inside already!!" a brunette yelled from her room, checking her luggage.

"YA! IF YOU PACKED ALL THE THINGS ON THE CHECKLIST! AND MIKAN! HOTARU'S COMING OVER LATER!!" Her mom shouted from the bathroom.

Mikan walked out to the dinning room, walking in circles, waiting for the doorbell.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

The doorbell rang as Mikan rushed to the door and found her friend standing by the doorway with a big luggage beside her and a Gucci bag on her shoulders.

"Oi Mikan, are you going to let me in or something?" Hotaru asked as she stared at her best friend's face.

Mikan immediately opened the door widely to let her in and asked curiously, "Ne, Hotaru, when did you buy another Gucci bag?"

Yup, you're right, Hotaru is a complete shopaholic who would gladly waste all of her pocket-money she saved for three and a half years just to buy a Louis Vuitton hand bag, no matter how expensive it was.

"Yesterday," Hotaru said bluntly as Mikan sweat dropped and mumbled "whatever".

Hotaru put her luggage and her "precious" Gucci bag in the dinning room as she went inside to Mikan's room to have a look at her luggage as she saw a very big plastic bag.

"Oi, Mikan, you're really going to bring Tsubasa along?" Hotaru sweat dropped.

Mikan chirped happily, "Of course!"

Yuka came out of the bathroom as she pat her wet hands on her jeans.

Mikan groaned, "Mom, use the tissue! Your jeans are definitely NOT tissue!"

Yuka chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot…"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Yuka as she questioned, "Where's Uncle?"

Mikan replied, "Oh, he's in a very important meeting, so he can't come with us…"

Hotaru nodded as She gathered her luggage and bag, "The cab's here already, let's get going!"

Mikan cheerfully nodded as Yuka gather her things too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(After the extremely long ride)**

"UGHHHHH!!!" Mikan stretched as she got her luggage and rubbed her eyes. "It's so freaking long!! My butt hurts!"

Yuka chuckled a bit as Hotaru stayed emotionless.

They went into the airport as they went to the counter to check in.

"Excuse me, I got electronic plane tickets," Yuka said, showing the piece of paper and the three passports.

The lady smiled as she got the passports and checked them. She looked over to the luggage.

"So, you have three pieces of luggage," the lady smiled and hand over the passports and the tickets. "Please arrive at the check-in area before 9.30."

When they were about to go, Mikan realized that she's still holding the huge plastic bag.

"Sorry, Miss, but can you put this bag along too? It's not too heavy…" Mikan said as the lady stared at the bag.

"Umm, may I know what is this?" she asked politely.

Mikan smiled as she shook her head and went away with Yuka and Hotaru.

The lady went to the x-ray machine to look what is inside the bag as her eyes widen and fainted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikan, I told you not to bring Tsubasa along already… Awww, poor Tsubasa, sleeping inside that huge bag…" Yuka said dramatically.

"But…I used to sleep with Tsubasa, I can't sleep without him…" Mikan said.

"Oi oi, Mikan, why can't you actually change the name of that bear? Even though Tsubasa gave it to you on your birthday, it doesn't mean that you have to name it Tsubasa too, heck, you even address him as a 'he'," Hotaru said fanning herself, "I'm getting confused in your conversation… don't tell me you really brought Tsubasa along…"

"OF COURSE!! I told you I can't sleep without him already~" Mikan said cheerfully.

"God, ok, Mikan, I don't care, but you really have to change the bear's name…" Hotaru said as Yuka snickered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Natsume, you're really going to Japan?" A boy asked worriedly.

Natsume merely nodded, "You should understand that no matter what I'm still going than anyone, Ruka,"

Ruka stared at him melancholically, "What about Aoi?"

Natsume's usually emotionless eyes soften, "Take care of her, Ruka," with that, he got his guitar from the cart and went to the checked-in area.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mom, what are we going to do? We still have an hour before boarding the plane…" Mikan said, trailing off when she saw a shop with beautiful jewelries. "I'm going there…" she said absent-mindedly as she walked off from her mother and Hotaru.

Hotaru stared at her back and looked back to Yuka, "Auntie, I…" her eyes suddenly glinted when she saw a "Burberry" and a "15 percent off" sign. "I'm going to Burberry, call me if you wanna find me, okay?" and she rushed off.

Yuka sighed, '_Teens nowadays…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikan's eyes sparkled as she saw different beautiful and sparkling jewels, but a pair of earrings and necklace caught her sight. The earrings were a small loop made of silver with a ruby stone in the middle and the necklace was a heart-shaped ruby stone.

"Miss, do you want to try this on, it's having a 40 percent off offer now, and this is really very rare since this is the only ruby stone which will sparkle even at nighttime." The shopkeeper said as she held the necklace towards Mikan.

Mikan stared at it admiringly as she took hold of the necklace and admired it. She took the price tag and have a look, her eyes widen as she grimaced. The price was still expensive, even with the 40 percent off offer.

She put it down disappointedly, "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not going to buy this."

The shopkeeper smiled, "It's okay, It's not like I'm going to force you to buy it or something,"

Mikan sighed in relief, happy that the shopkeeper wasn't going to fire up and get all bitchy because she didn't buy it, "Thank you," she looked at her watch, "I better go and find my friend before she buys everything in that poor shop."

The shopkeeper chuckled, "Have fun with your trip!"

Mikan nodded with a smile as she pranced out of the shop.

After a few moments, a young lad went into the shop. The same necklace and earrings got him interested.

"Oh, so you're interested in this too?" the shopkeeper said.

'_Too?'_

"There's this young girl just now, and she also liked this set," she said walking over to it, "Too sad that she didn't buy it though," she took it and hand it over to the lad. "Have a look, this ruby stone is special as it will sparkle no matter how dark it was. And it was actually a lover's set, since the one of the earrings is for the male, and another for the girl. And the necklace, of course, is for the girl too. It's for lovers because they were made out of the same kind ruby stone."

'_Maybe I should buy this for Aoi, she liked these stuffs too… And what's best is the earrings' not too girly for its own good. Maybe I should steal one of the earrings from her though,'_ the lad smirked at the thought of "stealing" one of the earrings.

"I'll buy this," the lad said. '_Even though it's a bit expensive, but anything for Aoi.'_

The shopkeeper smiled as she immediately packed the set and gave it to Natsume.

"I gave you a special set of ruby stone rings too," she smiled, "And it's for free,"

When the lad is about to argue, the shopkeeper cut him off. "It's okay, actually the rings are originally a set of that too, it's just that my stupid mom didn't wanna sell it out too." The shopkeeper twitched, but smiled again, "Hope you'll like it and have fun on your trip!"

The lad nodded, handed over the money and went out of the shop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne Hotaru, what seat number are you?" Mikan asked as they walked in to the plane.

Hotaru stopped and looked at the ticket, "51 D." and continued walking.

Mikan's eyes widen, '_NO WAY!'_ She turned to her mom and asked the same thing, Yuka answered, "31 A, what's wrong honey?"

Mikan's mouth formed an "o" shape as her eyes tear up, "We… WE'RE FARAWAY FROM EACH OTHER!! SEE? MINE'S 42, YOUR'S 31 AND HOTARU'S 51!!!"

Yuka sweat dropped, "It's okay honey, it's just a plane ride."

Mikan looked at her, "IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY HOURS IS THIS TRIP! 13 HOURS? OR SOMETHING!!"

Yuka can't stand her yelling and said coldly, "If you continue all these nonsense, no fluff puffs during these 3 months."

Mikan shut up and walked quietly to her seat, still miserable.

'_hmm? 42B?'_ she thought as she reached the number 42.

Beside the seat she was supposed to sit was a raven-haired lad, who was about 19 years old and was looking out of the window.

She called out, "Umm… sir?"

The lad turned over and stared at her.

'_W-wow… he's quite handsome, and his eyes are so… so…'_

"What the hell do you want?" he asked rudely.

All the good thoughts about him erased as her vein popped.

"I just want to ask do you mind if I sit beside the window? Because I wanna look out of it and I feel more comfortable near the window." She said, through clenched teeth.

"No, I want to sit here," the lad said nonchalantly.

Mikan pouted and did her puppy eyes, "PLEASEEEEE!!!"

The lad shook his head.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

The lad shook his head again.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Before the lad could shook his head, a voice piped in.

"Excuse, but the plane's about to go away, do you mind sitting down?" A stewardess asked.

The brunette pouted again and shook her head and pointed at the lad, "I'm not sitting unless the man let me sit near the window."

Some passengers slapped their forehead in frustration, some said to themselves, "when the hell is it going away?"

The lad rolled his eyes as he stood up. "There, happy?"

Mikan smiled brightly, "THANK YOU!!" as she sat down.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne," the brunette poked the man beside her.

The lad didn't budge.

Mikan pouted as she poked him again. The lad looked at her angrily as he asked, "What do you want?"

Mikan smiled, "I was thinking that since we're stuck to here for like, 13 hours, why don't we become friends and know each other???"

The lad smirked, "Wait, is it because of my godly looks which leads you want to be my friend?"

Mikan blushed and pouted, "No, it's not that… though I have to admit that you're quite handsome…" she whispered the last part.

The lad chuckled.

"Natsume,'

"Huh?" the brunette was now confused.

"My name, Hyuuga Natsume, 19 years old," he said, closing his eyes.

Mikan smiled brightly, "My name's Sakura Mikan, 16 years old! Nice to meet you!"

And so, a friendship, or maybe, a lovely relationship started.

TBC…

**NOTE:**

**I know that some of you might be angry about the fact that I started a new story instead of updating, but sorry… -pouted- I can't get this idea off my mind and I really liked this one… Hope you liked this and I'll update soon~~**


End file.
